


Like A Wild Thing - Rabid (Stucky)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 3 Things, 5+1 Things, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Captain America: The First Avenger, Crossdressing, Feminization, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Uniform Kink, except it's three, only slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: The three times Steve was swooning over Bucky in a uniform, and the one time Bucky swooned over Steve's.





	Like A Wild Thing - Rabid (Stucky)

**Author's Note:**

> *cough* i had a thought like "what about,,, uniform kink!?" and i just. expanded from there. it's not my best work; number three is sloppy but i forgot the original idea i had for it, and the additional was wayyyy to fluffy but. i hope you take some enjoyment from it either way. (i'm very tired)
> 
> title from wild thing by jaxson gamble

**1**

Steve’s hands, covered up to the wrists in blotches of paint, slowly moved over the uniform, pressing away all the creases. Bucky was quiet, uncharacteristic, but he had a dumb grin on his lips with Steve finally looked at him. Steve’s cheeks went pink and he swallowed thickly, going to pull away until Bucky stopped hand, hands wrapping around his thin wrists.

“Like it, Stevie?” He asked, purring out the words close to his ear as he leaned over to say them, gently kissing the skin and hairline behind his ear. Steve felt himself go redder, if possible, but he nodded.

“Good. Let’s move to the couch, hm?” Steve nodded again, fingers clutching the jacket and pushing Bucky gently towards the couch, the two of them grinning at each other. Bucky easily fell back into the couch, his thighs instantly spreading to accommodate Steve, who straddled him when Bucky tugged him closer. He let out a little whine when Bucky pressed kisses to his throat, humming against the skin. Bucky’s hands skimmed under the fabric of his shirt to hold his hips, trailing kisses up his neck and along his jaw line.

He stopped at Steve’s cheek, looking directly at him. “Want me to undress?”

Steve shook his head slowly, taking in Bucky’s smug grin. “What do you want then, doll? Want to ride my thigh until you come in your pants? Or do you want to just pull my dick out and suck me off?”

Steve whined in the back of his throat, grasping at Bucky’s uniform again and tugging at the collar of the jacket, messing up the tie underneath but not caring. He only nodded at Bucky’s words, who chuckled gently against his jawline, pressing a kiss there. His hands dropped to his ass and moved him closer, and they both let out muffled sounds of pleasure when their groins brushed, hiding the sounds between kisses. “Want to… suck you, please.”

Bucky nodded, a slight tilt into their kiss before his legs were spreading as Steve was falling to his knees, face level with Bucky’s crotch. It bulged nicely over Bucky’s erection, the dark green a colour Steve doesn’t see often on him. he didn’t waste time before he was pulling apart the belt, unwrapping the pants before they were being pulled down with his jocks, only enough for his cock to bounce up.

Steve loved giving Bucky blowjobs. It wasn’t good for his throat, and half the time he had to have at least one break during the session to grab at his pump, but it was more than worth it. Bucky just felt so warm and nice and wet in his mouth, and the sounds Bucky made, breathless and strings of nonsense made Steve feel accomplished.

So, he didn’t waste time, only licking delicately at the already leaking tip before he was swallowing his head between his lips, earning a breathless sigh from between Bucky’s. it developed into a whine when Steve sunk down on his length, and they repeated this until Bucky was whispering his name and then he was coming down Steve’s throat, pulling on his hair as a warning. Steve took it in stride, let the come spill into his mouth and down his throat, drinking it up like he did every other time. When he pulled away, Bucky looked at him with a calming smile on his lips.

“So pretty,” he murmured, wiping his thumb over Steve bottom lip, swollen from overuse. “Come up here.”

**2**

“Buck… how did you- “

The older didn’t let him finish, only straddling one of Steve’s legs and rubbing himself over Steve’s thigh, whimpering. “Doesn’t matter, need you right now, Steve. Please.”

And dear lord, did Bucky look ravishing in what he’d managed to sneak. He was wearing one of those stupid looking USO uniforms the girls wore on stage, that showed too much leg and cleavage. It clearly wasn’t made for Bucky’s flat chest, but it hugged his sides perfectly, and his damn thighs were pale and delicious looking. They looked better under Steve’s palms, which tempted to go up the skirt and find just what was under it.

He let Bucky slowly fuck himself on Steve’s thigh, accepting the kisses and bites Steve places on his lips and neck, relished in the big hands that roamed his body, clutching the uniform like he was going to tear it apart. Bucky let out a louder noise when Steve’s hand eventually wandered up the skirt, clutching his cock that was covered in the fabric of his jocks.

“Oh sweetheart, you’re so wet for me,” Steve mused, and Bucky whimpered, resting his forehead on Steve’s covered shoulder. He moaned into Steve’s ear when Steve pulled down the jocks, let them hang on Bucky’s ankles as he slowly touched his cock, hidden under the skirt still.

“Such a good girl, making those sweet noises.” God, he was starting to sound like Bucky, with the words that were spilling from his lips. He was even thinking, just running on what he was feeling and seeing and hearing, so lewd and dirty. Bucky nodded hurriedly, his hips moving with Steve’s hand, silently asking for more.

Steve hummed, letting his free hand weave around to the back of Bucky’s shirt, which dipped to his lower back. Bucky followed it, looking at Steve with shining lips and dark eyes, and Steve groaned. “God, such a pretty thing you are, Buck. Let me see your face, hear you make those moans. Go on, sweetheart.”

Bucky had his eyes closed then, and his lips parted, and he let out little moans and whimpers as Steve jerked him off, his name making its way into those moans when he got close, and-

“That’s right, princess, wanna see you come all over yourself. Dirty that little skirt of yours.”

Bucky whined and pressed to kiss Steve, probably to hide the loud moan that bubbled his throat. He stuttered in Steve’s grasp and did as asked, his come spilling over Steve’s hand and the skirt, some dripping down his own thighs. He shoved Steve when he got too sensitive, going limp as Steve adjusted them, rocking Bucky in his lap gently.

“What about you?” Bucky mumbled a few minutes later, still dressed in that damn costume. Steve could feel his erection straining his pants, but he kissed Bucky’s forehead gently, feeling how tired he was. _He needed it._

“Don’t worry about me, sweetheart. I’ve got you – you did amazing.”

Bucky smiled at Steve and snuggled into the blonde in response, and yeah, Steve needed that too.

**3**

It’d taken months upon months for Bucky to remember those times, of silent kisses traded in the dark and quiet confessions said under the stars. It took him days to reach out to Steve when he did remember, holding his hand as they ate breakfast alone one morning, his smile looking less broken then usual. Steve had cried, because he’d waited over seventy years to have this again, and he was a lucky man.

He’d agreed to join the Avengers, having no hesitation when he was asked. He confessed to Steve later that he felt like he had to give back from all his bad deeds, even if he knew he was cleared of them. Steve pressed kisses to every part of Bucky’s body in response, holding his metal hand the entire time.

As soon as they boarded the quinjet for Bucky’s first mission, Steve knew he couldn’t do it. Because there Bucky was, decked out in full gear and fucking war make up smudging his appearance, just like the night they’d met again. He marched up to Bucky and pulled him in for a kiss, quickly heated and quickly leading to more. Steve had him pressed against the wall of the jet in seconds, hands running over Bucky’s body quickly to feel the new uniform.

Bucky was smirking at him, eyes crinkling around the black paint. “Like it, Stevie?”

“Shut up,” Steve groaned, only to kiss him again, and Bucky’s snort of laughter was caught and turned into a moan. They’d both changed so much over their time apart, but Bucky still melted into liquid under Steve’s every touch. It wasn’t long until Steve had Bucky a whimpering mess in his arms, Steve pressing sloppy kisses to the side of his neck as his hands quickly grew lower and-

“Not that I’m not happy for you, boys.”

Steve’s entire body flushed, and he quickly pulled away, letting Bucky sag slightly against the wall, both gazing at Natasha. She was smirking at them, a twinkle in her eyes, looking no way upset. “Because I am,” she continued, gesturing to them both. “But we have a mission, and we’re landing in five. Just be lucky I found you and not Stark.”

Steve was too embarrassed to reply, but he silently agreed.

 

 

**+1**

They were tired, practically falling asleep as they let the medic look over them after the mission. By the time they made it to their apartment, Bucky was out of his tact gear and his weapons discarded in their room, but Steve was still fully adorned in his uniform. He wanted nothing more than to strip the grimy gear off and head to the shower for maybe an hour, but Bucky was looking at him with an intense gaze.

“Buck?” Steve asked, clearly tired. But either Bucky didn’t notice or care, because Bucky had stridden over and tugged him closer, kissing him soundless. Steve took the kiss in a hum, less responsive but not fighting the attention either. His cock jumped when Bucky grabbed at his hips, and that’s when Steve had to pull back, already panting. “Buck- “

“Shhh, want to take care of you, Stevie,” Bucky mumbled, kissing him again. He slowly began to undo the straps of Steve’s uniform, the shield dropping first with a loud clang. It echoed around the kitchen, and Steve felt himself relax with the extra weight gone, finally reaching out to Bucky.

Bucky huffed and pulled away from their kiss, slapping his hands away. He only clicked his tongue when Steve pouted. “I’m taking care of you, Steve. That means you don’t have to do anything.”

Steve nodded tiredly, allowing himself to be lead to the bedroom. He lost his gloves in the living room, his boots in the hall and he was unzipped in the doorway. Bucky lifted him up and laid him down on the bed slowly, looking at Steve like he was a million angels that were singing a beautiful choir. Steve thought briefly how Bucky was the true angel here, with his hair framing his face like a halo, and smile lighting up a thousand stars.

He didn’t take off the uniform, only pulling down the bottom half of the two pieces to reveal Steve’s groin, which was building in girth as they slowly went along. Bucky straddled his thighs and watched him, slowly rubbing Steve through his boxers to get him fully hard. “Have I ever mentioned how hot you are when you fight?”

Steve snorts. “In passing, maybe.”

Bucky grins. “Well, you’re really hot when you fight. Especially when you get all bossy like that, makes me want you to pin me down and have your way with me.”

Steve let his head tip back, a breathless sigh escaping his lips. “God Buck, please- “

“Shh,” Bucky hummed, leaning down to kiss his neck gently. His hand didn’t change speed, and Steve felt the desperate need to buck his hips up for more. “going to take care of you. Can I ride you instead?”

Steve nodded, feeling Bucky smile into his skin. “Yeah, okay, hold on.”

Steve whined loudly when Bucky pulled his hands away, watching as Bucky reached to the table beside their bed and pulled a bottle of lube- oh, and he was pulling his right sleeve off, throwing off the glove before quickly pulling down his pants. His boxers bunched around his thick thighs, even more so when Bucky exposed his ass to the air and (sadly) not Steve’s eyes.

Bucky closed his eyes and his body practically melted on Steve’s lap when a slid a finger into himself, letting out those pleased hums when he quickly added a second. His smile spread when Steve’s hands spread over his torso, pulling the shirt up to his arm pits and running his fingers over the scars, the ones that didn’t make Bucky jump when they were touched. “Add a third,” he commanded quietly, and Bucky nodded, doing so quickly.

Bucky let out small sounds when Steve pinched his nipples, or when he brushed the tips of his fingers over his prostate. He wasn’t as vocal since before the war, but then again, they’d never been allowed to be vocal at all; they didn’t want to get themselves caught. Maybe Bucky had never been loud, and he never noticed, but Steve didn’t think that was the case.

“Gonna ride you now, Stevie.” Bucky breathed, not even waiting for Steve to say anything before he was moving again. He removed his fingers and crawled until he was straddling Steve’s thin waist now. he took only a minute to slick Steve up, and then he was pressing down, both groaning at the tight feel of Bucky’s body. Steve’s hands tightened around his skin, and Bucky moaned, wiggling his body until their skin slapped gently.

“Steve,” Bucky groaned, rolling his hips. “So hot in that uniform, fuck. Wanted to rip it off you and have my way with you.”

“Yeah?”

Bucky nodded, before gently pulling off his body, slowly sinking back down with his eyes fluttering close and a groan set on his lips. He didn’t take long to speed his actions off, slapping Steve’s side whenever he tried to thrust up into him.

“Let me take care of you,” Bucky would bite at him those words, but they were less threatening with the moans escaping between them. He didn’t fight off the hand that wrapped around his cock, only let his moans grow louder and more breathless until he was coming, clenching around Steve and causing him to come with a shout.

Steve needed a shower, more than he did before, but he felt like a pile of mush in the bed. Bucky only grabbed a wash cloth to clean them up gently before he was falling next to Steve and passing out. Steve followed him shortly after.


End file.
